1895 A.D., Wolfwater, New Mexico
This account comes from psychological report from a psychiatrist by the name of Barnabas Daniels at the Wolfwater Mental Facility in Wolfwater, New Mexico. Its starts when a crazed young man was brought into the mental facility by the sheriff and his deputies by claiming that he had saw the Hayes women wandering around in a sercetive underground bunker of sorts around the Hayes' house. He had also claimed that the Hayes women were moaning and groaning as well as growling like a pack of wild animals. At first, the psychiatrist thought that this crazed young man was seeing things by hearing stories about the Hayes' "murders" that happened sixteen years earlier, but the crazed young man who was in his late-twenties/early-thirties had sworn he was telling the truth to the psychiatrist himself. He'd explained to the psychiatrist that he and a group of friends were wandering through Hayes' boarded-up house as a means of rite-of-passage for themselves, when, one of the friends spotted an old bunker of sorts spotted around the house, they decided to check it out for themselves. When they got to the old bunker of sorts around the house, he'd then swear truth to the psychiatrist that he'd and his group of friends then began to hear strange, horrible moans and groans coming from inside ''the old bunker of sorts around the house. He'd also explained that there was a peephole of sorts to look ''inside ''the old bunkers of sorts around the house. According to the psychological report, when, the crazed young man looked into the peephole of sorts, he'd saw what droved the crazed young man into a crazy fenzy in the first place. What he'd saw could never be truly explained, even, to this very day. What the crazed young man saw was that he'd swear that he'd saw nine women all wearing rotten bedgowns covered with black oozes instead of blood. He'd also explained to the psychiatrist that he'd saw that all of the nine women were the same: They had mottled grey skin that was as grey as grey cement, they were covered in black oozes instead of blood, and eyes that were completely sunken back into their eyesockets with the looks of a wild, predatory animal. And what's worse of all, they were partially decomposed and all had a putrid smell of decay all around them. Then, he and his friends, then, began to hear scratching and biting coming from ''inside ''the old bunker of sorts around the house, ''right at, the door with the peephole of sorts. When the crazed young man looked through the peephole of sorts, again, he had saw the eyes of one of the nine women: it was decayed-looking and had a horrible stare as if it was staring into space, while, retaining some look of a wild, predatory animal, and, even sunken back into its eyesockets itself. After that, he and his friends then ran screaming into the night until they had reached town. When the crazed young man was done with his story and went to sleep, the psychiatrist soon diagnosed him with some form of a nervous breakdown. Soon, five days later, the crazed young man killed himself by hanging and what's even more puzzling, the old Hayes' house had mysterious burned to the ground with almost cremated nine feminine bodies found with a strange, full blow to the skulls itself. Nobody knowns what at happened, not even to this very day. Category:Recorded Attacks